


Bianglala

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [12]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Harus kuakui hari ini aku senang luar biasa, tetapi akhirnya tidak. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
>  
> 
> _di-crosspost dari Infantrum "Drabble Berantai Keroyokan"._

Harus kuakui hari ini aku senang luar biasa.  
  
Gimana nggak? Hari ini, meski dengan bahaya yang mengiming-imingi kami, aku berhasil menikmati beberapa jam pertama di karnaval bersama Rima!  
  
Oke, meski bersama Aya, tetap aja aku bahagia bukan kepalang! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kejar-kejaran layaknya kucing dan tikus―Rima jadi tikus, soalnya dia hobi ngumpet, tapi bukan berarti dia tikus got yang kumuh, gendut, dan menjijikan―kami bisa berduaan juga!  
  
Sengaja kugiring cewek itu ke bianglala, supaya kami bisa kabur dari kejaran cewek-cewek gila sok populer bonus Amir dan Welly yang tadi sengaja kami tinggalkan di kafe. Habis, malas banget rasanya kalo semalaman harus bergabung dengan mereka bonus cewek-cewek itu. Ngeri, _man_! Apalagi ada Nikki. Nikki!  
  
Bianglala kami berputar ke atas dan aku jelas dapat melihat seringai samar pada bibir Rima. Sial! Senyum cewek itu manis banget!  
  
"UWAAA!!!"  
  
Mendengar teriakan mengerikan itu, buru-buru aku meloncat turun dari bianglala kami yang tepat berada di atas. Tentunya aku gak bodoh dong, aku ayunkan badanku yang atletis ini ke arah bianglala berikutnya, terus begitu hingga aku berhasil mencapai tanah.  
  
_Sori Rim, gue harus ninggalin elo dulu..._


End file.
